I Desperately Need You
by Wendell27
Summary: She was scared of what she had become. And he was not gonna let anything happen to her.  Sorry, really BAD summary, but again, I'm not good with them :
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi! I know I'm making a Friends fic also but I don't know why I had to do this, I never been much of a writer but now that I started I just can't stop it lol**_

_**This will be a Stefan/Caroline fic :) They are my favorite couple in TVD alongside Damon/Elena and just had this crazy felling that I had to write a fic on them**_

_**I hope you like it and review it please :) It's starts after the scene in the bathroom in E2 of S2 and will follow E3 but I think from that point on is completely AU. I hope you enjoy it :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of its characters**_

Stefan walked into the boarding house felling more tired than a vampire could ever be.

Everything was happening so fast and in such huge proportions that he didn't know how much more he could take.

In the last few days he almost died(for real) thanks to John Gilbert and his acentors' invention to kill vampires, the mayor was dead, Katherine was back in town and now Caroline is a vampire because of his old love. He couldn't help but to feel guilt because all the madness that has fallen upon Mystic Falls on this last year began when he and Damon came back to town. And he still questioned himself on how he managed to have Elena by his side after all this . He had put her, her family and her friends in danger but she was still by his side in every step of the road. And he knew that it was selfish of him to stay with Elena but he could not even start to think what it would be like to be without her.

But tonight Stefan didn't have Elena on his mind. Tonight all he could think about is how much it hurt him to see Caroline like that, afraid and alone, trying to figure out what happened to her, and why Katherine did that. He knew that Katherine did that to affect him and he had to give her props. It hit him hard. He was never that much close with the blond cheerleader but when he saw her like that he saw himself a century ago. He felt the pain that she was felling and wished that he could stop that pain in any way possible.

Once his love, now Katherine was the "victim" of his total hatred. No one deserved to have their lives taken like that and be condemned to eternity. And even though Damon's idea of killing Caroline could be a plausible one, for the sake of everyone, when he saw the stake coming at her, he did the first thing in his mind and shoved Damon away. Next thing, he saw himself entering in a bathroom with Caroline, trying to wipe the blood out of her mouth and trying to prevent her for having a mental breakdown. When the blood started rushing to her eyes and when the veins came out she started freaking out again Stefan explained to her that she can do this, that no matter how good it feels the blood rush, he said to her that she has the strenght to supress it and showed to her, his veins coming out and then surpressing them back.

With her eyes full of tears and confusion, Stefan made a promisse to himself and to Caroline that he was not gonna let anything happen to her. After that Stefan felt a bond being created between him and Caroline. He knew what was like to feel alone and have to pass through this process with no one by our side. He wasn't going to let that happen with her. He was gonna be at her side, helping her in every step of the way, protecting her, teaching her how to live an almost normal life. And the first thing he had to do in this new "agreement" he had done with Caroline was to try to convince Bonnie to make a ring like his and Damon's so that Caroline could walk in the sun. "Yeah, it's gonna be tough" Stefan said to himself.

With the new-born vampire still on his mind Stefan retreated to his room to try to find the peace that he wanted so much, and the only place where he could find peace right now was in his sleep.

-/-

This was the worst night of Caroline's life. In less than 24 hours her whole life changed and she knew that it would not be the same ever again. Never a believer of vampire stories, she was now living in one. A vampire named Katherine, who looked exactly like her best friend Elena, turned her into this monster. "Why me?" was the first thought that came into her mind when she realized what she had become. The hunger that she felt for blood was nothing like any other hunger she have ever felt. Then the blood rushing to her eyes and her veins making their way into her face. But the fangs were the worst part. She felt an incredible pain when they came out and all she could think about was "Please, somebody make this stop!".

But the pain inside of her was a thousand times worse. The felling of being condemned for an eternity was just too much. Being alone and lost scared her more than anything. But she knew that now she could not be close to anybody because the hunger for blood would make her feed off somebody and possibly kill them. She could not let that happen. But the thought of not being around her friends, her family was crushing one. She could never see Matt again! Could this get any worse?

When she was at the carnival she could not contain herself and she attacked a guy who was bleeding in the parking lot. The last thing she remembered was being on top of the guy, slashing his throat with her fangs, the warm blood spreading on her lips.

Then she realized that she killed that man. "I'm a monster, I'm a murderer!" she thought to herself. Soon after Damon came and Caroline thought that he was there to help her, to try to make her pain go away. Damon had other plans on his mind. He wanted to kill her, trying to prevent more problems with vampires in Mystic Falls. Stefan saved Caroline just in time and Elena saved her the second time Damon tried to stake her. Caroline noticed the effect that Elena had on Damon, so after that he retreated. Caroline then saw herself having a breakdown on the bathroom, with Stefan trying his best to calm her down. He took care of her and showed her how to surpress the blood rush, saying that she was strong enough to do that. She did what he said and started to calm down. Hearing Stefan promising that he was not going to let anything happen to her touched her non-beating heart and soon after she was sobbing in his arm, hugging him tightly in a silent call for protection.

Caroline had a slight memory of Stefan and Elena bringing her home. Now in her bed, she could only think about how her life was gonna be from now on, and sadly on all the scenarios she was miserable and lonely. The exhaustion took over her as she went to sleep, hugging her wet-of-tears pillow tightly.

_**Okay, so this is chapter 1 :) I hope you like it. Yes, I'm going to do a slow build up but where gonna get there :D**_

_**Please review if you can :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sooo Heres chapter 2 :D

_**Let's see Stefan and Caroline o their first day outside together and what's inside their minds shall we? lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of its characters**_

Stefan analyzed the scene in front of him and almost chuckled because of the oddness. Here he was in Caroline's bedroom with Bonnie and Caroline herself, waiting for Bonnie to do a spell on a ring so that the new-born vampire could walk outside on the sun. But it was not an easy task to convice the witch.

_**Flashback**_

_"No Stefan, there's no way! Do you realize that she killed that man? That she's a threat for everybody in this town now? I just can't do it." _

_Bonnie was not an easy person to convince so Stefan was gonna have to play hard._

_"Bonnie, I know what she did and that she's dangerous now, but I also know that she did nothing to deserve this. She never asked to be a monster, Caroline of all people wouldn't want this fate. But Katherine did that to send a message to me, Damon and everybody we care about. She doesn't play soft Bonnie, she did this because she wants us to turn against eachother, don't you see that this is already happening?" _

_Stefan said all of this to try to convince Bonnie but the Witch was still not buying everything._

_Stefan sighed. He was trying his best but it was still not enough. So he tried for the last time. _

_"Bonnie, I made a promise to Caroline and to myself that I wasn't gonna let anything happen to her." _

_He stoped for a second then continued "I passed through the same situation when I was turned. I didn't had anyone with me after Damon left, I didn't had anyone to help me so the only thing that I saw before me was not people, it was only blood. I don't want this to happen with Caroline, I know that I can teach her how to live an almost normal life, teach her how to live in animal blood. I'll protect her, I'll be by her side when she needs it. Come on Bonnie, give her this chance." But Stefan still had one thing to say " She's your best friend."_

_That last statement seemed to touch Bonnie more than anything and Stefan could sense a victory. _

_After of what it seemed like hours of silence, Bonnie said after a heavy sigh " Okay, I'll do it" _

_Stefan smiled at her at that but Bonnie didn't noticed so she continued determined " But if she kills anybody else, I will take the spell off." _

_Stefan took that as a serious warning and respected that so the only thing that he said was "Deal"._

_**End of flashback**_

While he was thinking about the time he had spent trying to convince Bonnie, she already had done her job on the ring. " All done" Bonnie said.

But Caroline was still not convinced " So that's it? I mean, nothing witchy happened, no flickery lights..." then Caroline said in a harsh tone " Have you even done this before?"

Stefan said "Caroline" in a warning voice that sounded more like a father warning his little child. Caroline replied "What? I just wanted to make sure it worked!"

With that Bonnie went to the window and opened it in a flash letting the sun come inside. Caroline almost yelled at that and tried to protect herself.

"It worked" Bonnie said with a hint of a smirk. Caroline seemed shocked and angry " What if it hadn't Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned to Stefan and said in a low voice "She's all yours" and then got out of the room.

Stefan looked up at Caroline and saw that she was looking the ring in her finger and the sun outside. She gave him a small smile and he returned it with a raising of his eyebrows and a tiny smile.

-/-

After telling her what she needed to do when she saw a rabbit, Stefan sensed that she was nervous. Stefan told her that if she wasn't completely serious about this, she should tell him.

Caroline swore that she was serious about it but then proceded to explain everything that was happening with her.

That the last time she saw the sun was 3 days ago, that Matt finally told her that he loved her ( When Stefan heard that he felt a strange thing in his non-beating heart that he had no idea what it was), and that everyone was having a great time at the swimming party and that now he was telling her to eat bunnies so she was kinda freaking out.

Stefan couldn't hide a smile that came to his face after her little rant. One, because he thought that it was really cute and Two, because as a vampire, the humans emotions are hightened so he explained her that part.

"So you're telling me that now I'm basically a insecure, neurotic control-freak on crack?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but..." Stefan said, knowing that he really wasn't gonna say those words but her description fit pretty well. She didn't seemed relieved by his anwser so he took a step close to her and said " Hey, listen. Let's hunt okay? Then after that we'll go to the swimming party"

Caroline's face was hopeful when she asked almost jumping "Really?"

"Yeah, Matt is the closest connection you have with your humanity and I think being around him... it's a good thing". Again that thing in Stefan's non-beating heart ennunciated itself. "What is this?" he asked himself, not letting Caroline notice.

Soon after that they were hunting and Stefan noticed that Caroline for some reason was a natural at this. She devoured the bunny she was protecting 30 minutes before and Stefan couldn't help to let a small chuckle slide.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked innocently from where she was standing, 10 feet away from him.

Stefan noticed that even with her mouth covered with blood she could stil be an innocent creature. He thought it was endearing.

After a couple seconds passed, he replied " Nothing, it's just that for a person who was freaking out about eating bunnies... well you seem like a pro at it" Stefan laughed.

Caroline couldn't believe it. Serious, broody Stefan was actually laughing. A REAL laugh. Caroline felt a little proud that it was because of her that Stefan was laughing. She was not gonna complain if this new, smiling and laughing Stefan was here to stay for good. But, hey, he was still mocking her, wasn't he?

She threw the bunnie at him.

_**A/N: Chapter 2 is done! :)**_

_**I'm going to continue the same day on Chapter 3 because there's a lot to cover yet lol **_

_**I know that I used some of the show's lines but hey, they are awesome so there's no reason why not right? :D**_

_**I hope you like it! Review it if you can! **_

_**Ps: I wasn't sure if it was swimming party, but I thought that it was the best fit :D  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: To start I wanna thank for who reviewed this story, it means a lot, so thanks :D **_

_**Now, on chapter 3 I'm gonna continue with Steroline's play day lol, and because that day still had a lot of epic scenes with them so... Let's go! :)**_

"That was uncalled for Caroline" Stefan said half-serious half-joking while they were getting close to the lake, Stefan's as the driver and Caroline as the passenger.

She looked at him and gave him a full smile as she replied " You were mocking me, so I threw the first thing that was on my hand, I'm sorry that you were not quick enough to dodge from the poor bunny". Stefan just shaked his head with a small smile on his face.

They got to the lake 5 minutes later and as they were taking some stuff out of the trunk, Mason Lockwood passed by with his car and gave a small nod towards Stefan.

Caroline noticed that Stefan's head followed the car and his face was in total serious mode. Oh no. Caroline didn't want that again. So she said sarcasticly, hoping that he would catch on that and returned to the new Stefan that she was loving to see " Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?"

Stefan seemed to totally forget about Mason as he turned and asked a little surprised " My what? My serious vampire look?" Caroline replied quickly as she was taking her bag out of the trunk " I mean,it's different from you worried vampire look, neither which stray too far from your "Hey it's tuesday" look" she finished while closing the trunk.

Stefan making an understanding sound asked a rhetorical question "I get it, Okay, you think I'm...uh... you think I'm too serious, is that it?"

Caroline then used the setence he said to her not an hour ago, cleary wanting to mock him as she gave him a tiny smile " I mean, I wasn't going to say it like that but..."

And then they were walking again in the direction of the party. As they were getting there Caroline saw that Matt was talking with someone near a truck. As they walked a few more yards Caroline saw that it was Aimee Bradley and that the little bitch was flirting with him! . "Seriously Matt? Aimee Bradley?" Caroline thought to herself.

Stefan said something about getting a place to put the things away, but Caroline barely heard as she was already on her way to stop the flirty little bitch.

Stefan found it weird that Caroline hadn't responded to him so he looked up to see where she was heading.

Then the pieces were put together, as he saw her practially marching her way to Matt and some girl he didn't knew. He refrained himself from stoping her (because there was no reason to it right?) and watched the scene develop.

He did not like what he saw. Caroline was jealous of Matt and for some odd reason that bothered Stefan more than it should. It should just bother him because her jealousy issues made her compel the girl. But seeing Caroline still so much in love with Matt made his stomach make a twisted turn. What the hell was that? Why did he thought it was so wrong for Caroline to still be in love with Matt? He was still madly in love with Elena... right?

As Matt walked out of the scene clearly upset, Stefan made his way to the blond vampire and made sure that his face didn't give away what he was felling, maybe because he didn't know what the hell he was felling!

So as he was getting closer to her he said " Hey, I saw that you compelled her" in a accusative tone. She was not looking at him when she replied "Yeah, she deserved it"

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their minds messed with for... shallow reasons" Stefan said, suddenly very close to her.

That made Caroline respond with some teenager anger " You know, why is everybody sticking up for Aimee freakin' Bradley?" Stefan sighed and said in a low voice, bending his head to look at her "You letting your jealousy get the best of you"

"Oh so now I have magnified jealousy issues too? That's great" she shaid sarcasticly. Stefan for some reason liked her type of humor, it reminded him of his brother, only a hundred times more torelable. He had a tiny smile on his face when he said "I told you it wasn't going to be easy"

"Yeah well... I've might as well stayed dead. The entire personality is killing me". Stefan crossed his arms and was laughing inside with the irony of that phrase. So all he could do was smile at her, a smile that was giving the message that he wanted to mock her but wouldn't. She looked up at him and said with a tiny breathed laugh "Shut up".

-/-

It was dark already as Stefan and Caroline were making their way back to the car when they noticed Matt packing his stuff in his trunk. Stefan could feel Caroline getting nervous.

He confirmed that when she said in a uncertain voice " He's mad at me". Stefan turned to look at her and couldn't say a word for a couple of seconds because he kept staring at her beautiful face staring back at him and the words seemed to fade in his lips.

He finally managed to say "Go talk to him" again that stupid stomach twist turn! Then he added " I'll wait". A phrase that could mean so much more, but Stefan didn't want know what it could mean because... he didn't really know what it meant!

So he walked away with his cellphone ringing as Caroline made her way to Matt.

He saw that who was calling him was Elena. His _girlfriend _Elena, who he almost completely forgot with all the Caroline related-stuff that he was currently on. He felt a little guilt when he answered "Hey" to which she replied "Hi. So we ran into some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in"

"What's up?" Stefan asked a little worried.

"I don't know what it means or if we should even believe it but... it's a full moon Stefan, after what you saw Mason Lockwood do..."

"I'll be careful" he replied quicky. "There's one more thing" Elena said on the other end of the line. Stefan asked curiously "What is it?"

Elena's answer was filled with fear "According to legend a werewolf bite can kill a vampire"

Stefan fell silent. His mind was already running to Caroline. As he turned to see if she was with Matt by the truck he noticed that both of them had disappered. But he still had Elena waiting on the other line so he said " Listen, I gotta go, I'll see you when you get home okay?" Elena answered "Okay" and ended the call.

Stefan immediatly called Caroline's phone only to hear ringing it near him. He walked to the truck and opened Caroline's purse just to see her phone in there.

Stefan now was filled with fear, just thinking about what could happen to Caroline. He had to warn her of what was coming at them and make them run as fast as they could.

He made a promise to not let anything happen to her and he would keep that promise.

With that thought, Stefan started running to the woods.

_**A/N: Okay, I promise that on the next chapter I'll end this day, it's just that it was such an epic day that I couldn't finish in 2 chapters, I'm really sorry...**_

_**I'll finish it quickly on the next chapter and then start with the AU craziness lol**_

_**Review it if you can please :)**_


End file.
